1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curable polymer composition which is cured in the presence of moisture or water to provide a cured material having good surface properties, namely less tendency to attract dusts. More particularly, the present invention relates to a curable polymer composition comprising an oxyalkylene base polymer having a silicon-containing group to the silicon atom of which a hydroxyl group or a hydrolyzable group is bonded and which is cross linkable through formation of a siloxane bond (hereinafter often referred to as a "silicon-containing reactive group") and a specific silicon-containing compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed many organic polymers having at least one silicon-containing reactive group in a molecule. Those polymers have such a property that they are curable at room temperature and are known as room temperature curable liquid rubbers. Some of those polymers such as organic polymers comprising a backbone chain of polyoxypropylene and a methoxysilyl end group are commercially produced (e.g. "MS Polymer", a trade name of Kanegafuchi Chemical Industry Co., Ltd.).
The above organic polymer is compounded with various additives and used as a sealing agent and the like. However, a surface of the cured material of the organic polymer tends to attract dusts. Then, improvement of the surface property of the cured material has been desired.